


June

by KinHina210



Series: Kinhina adventures [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/M, FIRE!!!, Fluff, KinHina, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of Death, So many pairings i apologize, hinted sex, like really subtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: The adventures of adult KinHina





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my last KinHina story I mentioned that I wasn't gonna post anything focused mainly on Kindaichi and Hinata but it's June and both of their birthdays are in June, so I thought "you know let's do it"
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone getting together at Oikawa and Sugawara's house!!!

 

Sunlight shone in through Hinata’s window. The red haired male practically radiated excitement for the day ahead of him. Getting together with old highschool friends. He couldn’t wait to go over Oikawa and Sugawara's house. For all he knew, most of the old Seijoh players were going to be there too.

 Hinata quickly showered and dressed himself. He didn’t bother to use his car, for Oikawa and Sugawara lived only a few streets down. He ran down the road and passed a few streets before turning onto the one where Sugawara lived. When he arrived, he saw that there were already a few extra vehicles in the driveway, and he couldn’t help but notice that one specific minivan literally looked like some type of party happened. It was pink, and there was obviously a bunch of glitter poured onto it. Hinata shook his head in amusement and walked up the porch stairs before knocking on the door.

 Oikawa answered and smiled at Hinata. “Shrimpy-chan! You’re here! Come in, come in! Pretty much everyone is outside on the back porch, if you wanna join. Or you can join the few of us in the kitchen. I mean, you can also just chill out on the couch and be alone if you want, but I doubt you wanna do that.” Hinata nodded and thanked Oikawa before walking out the back door as the other walked behind a small wall into the kitchen.

 Oikawa wasn’t lying when he said that almost everyone was outside. First he greeted Kageyama, who was sitting at a table that sat in the middle of the wooden surface. “Hi, Kageyama!” Kageyama jumped at Hinata’s voice.

 “Oh no, you’re here,” Kageyama jokingly said, “hi.” Hinata smiled and started a conversation with him about how they should get together and play volleyball together again. That was when Sugawara practically ran out of the house and threw his arms around Hinata.

 “Hinata! I’m so happy to see you! Tooru didn’t tell me you came yet. I’m glad I was coming out for a second.” Hinata hugged Sugawara back, smiling at the older male. “How are you?” Sugawara put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders.

 “I’m doing pretty good. What about you?” This of course escalated to another conversation. Sugawara practically pushed Hinata into a chair and began talking to both him and Kageyama. It was just like high school again. Except Kageyama wasn’t as aggressive when someone said something he didn’t like.

 “Ah, I have to go help Tooru and Hanamaki in the kitchen. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Sugawara then walked back into his house. Hinata continued his conversation with Kageyama. Of course, they still only talked about volleyball for the most part, but it was kind of something they were used to.

 “Hinata! You're here!” Yachi’s voice rang out when she noticed the small male. He felt her hug him excitedly. “I couldn't wait for you to get here, Hinata! I have some really exciting news!” Hinata gasped excitedly.

 “Ooh! Tell me, tell me!” The blonde female blushed gently.

 "You're only the third person to know, so please don't scream anything out. I want to wait to tell everyone else, but I couldn't wait with Kiyoko or Sugawara and now you need to know. Let's go inside just because I don't want everyone knowing just yet.”

Hinata was confused. Usually Yachi liked to get things out of the way instead of holding off. And all he could think was that she may have gotten pregnant.

 When they walked inside, that was the first thing he asked. Yachi looked frozen at first before becoming bright red and hardly being able to talk. “So..are you having a baby?”

 “ _N-no!_ If I were I would have had to...you know.” Yachi groaned and rested her head in her hands. “I mean, maybe you're kind of close I guess.”

 “Is your _mom_ pregnant?” Yachi blinked. Then she chuckled.

 “There is no pregnancy, Hinata.” Yachi then brought her mouth to his ear, whispering.

 “Are you _serious!?_ That's so awesome! Let's go tell everyone!” Yachi blinked in surprise.

 “N-not yet. I'm gonna mention it later tonight when everyone's outside. I want everyone to find out together.”

 “Oh, I can't wait for everyone to find out! I'll help you decide what to say!” Yachi smiled before nodding.

 “Yes, that sounds great.”

* * *

 

Later on that day, Hinata was sitting with Kageyama, Sugawara and Yachi when he felt arms around him. He jumped slightly before he realized that it was his lover.

 “Oh my- Yuutarou, don't do that! You just scared the life out of me.” He felt the taller male try to hide a chuckle.

 “I'm sorry, munchkin. You usually don't get startled when I sneak-hug you.” Kageyama was trying to hide his amusement by bringing his cup of milk up to his mouth.

 “Kageyama, stop laughing at me.” Kageyama lost it right there. Small snickers began to leave his mouth followed by a full on laugh.

 “I'm sorry..well I'm actually not, but your face was just so hilarious.” Hinata gave a slightly offended expression before standing up to properly greet his boyfriend.

 He turned to him and wrapped his arms around his middle, burying his face into Kindaichi's sweatshirt. Hinata let out a sound of disappointment. “This isn't the really soft one. What if I get cold and you need to give me your sweater. It's gonna be uncomfortable.”

 “That's my bad,” Kunimi approached the small group, “I called him and told him to hurry his ass up and pick me up to bring me here. He grabs that sweater when he's in a rush. You should know this. He's _your_ boyfriend.”

 Hinata pouted before lifting his head and pressing a kiss to Kindaichi's lips. The taller male smiled down at Hinata, ruffling his hair. “Kunimi's being mean to me, Yuutarou. Protect me.” Hinata said in a fake whiny voice. Kindaichi chuckled and shook his head.

 “Don't be mean to him, Akira. You're a _bully_.” Kunimi rolled his eyes, mumbling a “mhm” before sitting down on Kageyama's lap..

 “Get off of me. You're heavy.” Kageyama, despite his words, rested his head into Kunimi's back.

 “Nah.” Kunimi leaned forward and rested his arms and head on the table. “Hold me.” Kageyama groaned before wrapping his arms around Kunimi's middle.

 “You two are _gross_.” Kindaichi mocked the other two. Kageyama glared.

 “Says you!” Kindaichi stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, rubbing little circles onto Hinata's back. “The two of you show way more PDA than us, so.”

 “I'm _playing_ , Kageyama.” Kunimi lifted his head, poking Kageyama's arm.

 “The two of you need to stop arguing every time you see each other.” Kunimi reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kageyama. “It's really frustrating.” He then grabbed a lighter out of his pocket and handed it to his boyfriend. “light stuff on fire, Tobio.”

 Kageyama smiled and lit the paper. For some reason he loved lighting things on fire. And for some reason Kunimi always had paper and a lighter in his pocket. “ _Fire!”_ Kageyama continued to light every piece of paper in Kunimi's Pocket.

 “I can't believe you two.” Kindaichi sat down next to Kageyama and Kunimi, Hinata sitting next to him. Hinata smiled and rested his hand on Kindaichi's shoulder.

 Sugawara then popped his head out of the door. “Kindaichi? Can you come here? I want you to try something.” Kindaichi let out a quiet sigh of disappointment at the mention of having to stand up after just sitting down but nodded and stood anyway.

 Hinata watched as he disappeared into the house. “Yachi, when do you plan to talk?”

 “When it starts to get dark. Maybe in an hour.” Hinata tilted his head.

 “But then not everyone's probably gonna be here.” Hinata pouted. Yachi bit her lip.

 “Fine, in half an hour. Okay?” Hinata jumped up happily.

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	2. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi speaks, Kindaichi gets a drink, and it rains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit late I was supposed to post this yesterday oh well.

Kindaichi walked into the kitchen, following Sugawara. “Sorry for dragging you away from them. I just have a drink for you.” Kindaichi blinked. 

“Uh, okay? What is it?” Sugawara smirked before pulling a small jug out of his fridge.

“Alcohol. That's all you need to know.” Kindaichi gave an unamused look. “Well, my mother gave it to me. And I gave some to Tooru and he said that he didn't like it and that it's your type of drink. I don't actually know what's in it.”

“Well, you see. I don't drink--”

“Oh, do you have any problems?” Sugawara looked concerned, like he felt bad.

“N-no. I just don't like alcohol that much.. unless-”

“Unless it's sweet, I know. And this…” Sugawara poured a small amount into a glass “...is sweet.” He handed it to Kindaichi, who stared at the liquid before slowly tasting the substance. “So? How is it?”

“Yeah, yeah I like it.”

“Want a little more?” Sugawara held up the jug.

“Uh, sure. Just a little, though. I have to drive home.” The older male smiled before filling his cup more than half  way. “Uh, I think that's a little bit too much-”

“No, no it's fine, Kindaichi. Go outside and sit with your little friend group. The three of us,” he pointed to the other two, “will be out in maybe ten minutes.” Kindaichi looked back, only to see Hanamaki chugging beer in the background, a buzzed Oikawa cheering him on jokingly.”

“Yeah. Okay.” That was when Kunimi poked his head in, his hair and clothes slightly damp. Kindaichi rolled his eyes and left, watching Sugawara trying to pry the beer from Hanamaki's hand.

“Hey, where's your shower? I'm gonna need it.” Sugawara looked back at Kunimi, successfully getting Hanamaki to go sit out on the deck with everyone else.

“Why? Did something happen?” Kunimi nodded before pointing at a drunk Tanaka, who was running around outside.

“He's drunk. And he thought I was a tree. And he pissed in my hair.” Sugawara's eyes widened.

“Oh my goodness, yeah okay come on.” He brought Kunimi to the bathroom, placing a towel and new clothes onto a small shelve before showing Kunimi where everything was. “Sorry that had to happen.” Kunimi reassured him that he wasn't angry before Sugawara left. Kunimi stripped and entered the shower.

Sugawara walked out of the restroom, looking around to make sure that nothing else was happening before walking outside.

When he got out, he saw Kageyama obviously trying not to laugh as he told Kindaichi about what happened to Kunimi. At the same time, Hinata was holding on to Kindaichi's arm. Sugawara looked up. It was already quite dark out, much to his surprise.

“Hey, guys.” When Sugawara spoke, Hinata jumped up and Kageyama began laughing. Kindaichi just smiled fondly at Hinata.

“You all keep scaring me! Yuutarou, since I got startled again you need to let me have a sip of your drink.” Kindaichi rolled his eyes before shaking his head, moving the glass away from Hinata.

“No. You're not going to like it.”

“You don't know that.”  Kindaichi stared down at him before sighing in defeat, giving into the puppy eyes.

“Don't puke. I don't wanna be Kunimi...and don't spit it back either-”

“Why? We make out all the time anyway. What's the difference?” Kindaichi sighed.

“Shouyou, let's talk about this later. When we're _ alone _ .” Hinata pouted then, lightly smacking his boyfriend's arm.

“We're not gonna be alone any time soon, you know. You live pretty far away from me.”

“I don't live that far away. It takes maybe an hour to get from my place to yours.”

“Yet you never come and visit…” Hinata turned his head and bit his lip. “I miss you sometimes, you know.” Kindaichi made a small humming noise before he reached over and wrapped Hinata in a one-arm hug. “And now that you made me feel sad I get to steal some of your drink. No buts.”

“Okay, fine. Don't get upset if you don't like it, though.” Hinata triumphantly hummed beef sipping Kindaichi's drink. He sat for a moment before he spoke.

“ _ Ack! _ How do you  _ drink _ this?” Kindaichi looked at Hinata, practically saying 'told you so.’

Hinata stuck out his tongue and took a sip of his water. “I told you that you wouldn't like it.”

“Well it smells good. Don't judge me.” Kindaichi chuckled and pressed a kiss to his small boyfriend's cheek.

“But I told you-”

“Hush. No more of this nonsense.” Just then, Kunimi and Oikawa left the house. “ _ Oh!  _ Yachi! Everyone's out here! Come on, tell them.” Yachi blushed, nodding her head. But she stayed silent.

“I don't think anyone will hear me..” Hinata's mouth turned into an 'o’ before he stood up.

“Everyone! Yachi has something to say!” Hinata yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked over at him. He nodded at Yachi.

“W-well. I wanted to tell all of you guys together.. because if I didn't I would be going around and probably telling one person like seven times.” Yachi took a deep breath. Then Oikawa yelled out.

“Just wondering, are you having a baby?” Yachi face palmed. “Cause I'll get the baby clothes!”

“N-no. It's not a pregnancy.” A few people let out “aw man” and “dammit I wanted to be the godfather” but yachi cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her again. “I just wanted to let everyone know that Shigeru,” she pointed at Yahaba, the male's eyes softening, for he already knew what was coming, “and I are going to be getting m-married at the end of next year.”

The whole place was silent until Daichi congratulated the two. Then everyone began to smile and tell them that they were happy for them and stuff like that. Yahaba lifted the blonde in his arms and spun her around, placing a kiss on her forehead as he let her down. Hinata smiled.

* * *

 

Later that night, it began to rain. Hard. Hinata regretted not bringing at least his bicycle. He groaned. Yachi and Yahaba were about to leave when Hinata stood up from his place on the couch. He walked up to Sugawara. 

“Sugawara-san? Can I stay tonight?” Sugawara opened his mouth.

“Ah-” he looked like he was making an important decision. “I think so. I'm guessing that you walked here.” Hinata nodded.

“Hey, don't worry I'll give you a ride.” Kindaichi appeared from behind the wall to the kitchen.

“Are you sure? It's really bad out I don't want you to have to drive me home and then drive yourself home.”

“Yeah, it's fine. If it's really that bad then maybe I can bring you to my place.”

“You sure?” Kindaichi nodded. “Alright. When do you wanna get going?”

“Actually right now. It's getting late.” Hinata nodded. “Thanks for today, Sugawara -san, Oikawa-san.” Kindaichi looked around. “Damn it.. where's Kunimi? I need to bring him home, too.” Oikawa stepped into the kitchen.

“He went home with Tobio-chan. I was supposed to tell you when they left. Sorry.”

“No, it's okay.” Kindaichi yawned. “I'll see you.” Oikawa nodded. Sugawara smiled at the two.

“Call me when you get home, okay?” Kindaichi nodded. “Okay, be safe. Bye, bye.” Kindaichi nodded before walking outside, Hinata following.

“Damn, it's bad out here. I think I'm just going to take you with me, okay?” Hinata nodded.

“Where's your car?” Kindaichi pointed at a fairly small silver car. Hinata burst out laughing.

“What's so funny?” Hinata couldn't speak. Kindaichi blinked, unlocked his car door, practically pushed Hinata inside, and then got in himself. Hinata was still snickering into his shirt. “Shouyou? Why are you laughing?”  Kindaichi reached over and buckled Hinata in before doing the same to himself.

“Your car--it’s so small and you're so big--”

“Oh my-Shouyou, take a nap. It's too damn late. I'll wake you up when we get to my place.”

 

Hinata didn't sleep.

  
  
  
  


_ It was going to be a long ride… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi and Hinata get home

“Are we there yet?” Hinata continued asking throughout the ride to Kindaichi's apartment. Kindaichi understood that he was excited, but he didn't feel that it was necessary to ask the same question every five minutes.

 “No. We'll be there in about ten minutes. Relax.” Hinata whined and leaned his head on the window

 “But but I wanna be there _now_.” Kindaichi groaned at Hinata's whining.

 “It's a long walk home in the rain, Shouyou.” Hinata gasped in disbelief. “What? I'm stating facts.” Hinata then pouted, crossing his arms and sticking out his lower lip. 

 “You're mean. You threatened to leave me on the road.” Kindaichi sighed, finally pulling into the parking lot. “Ooh! We're here! We're here!” 

 “Yeah, and when we go inside you need to be quiet. I don't want to wake anyone up.” Hinata nodded.

* * *

 

Kindaichi unlocked his door, letting Hinata step inside. The shorter male looked around excitedly before jumping around. “Shh! There are people below us. I don't want to hear complaints.” Hinata stopped bouncing around, smiling guiltily. 

 “Oopsie.” Kindaichi smiled at the other. “Can I take a shower? I feel gross.” Kindaichi nodded. 

 “Mhm. You know where the bathroom is, right?” Kindaichi tilted his head. 

 “Yup!” Hinata stayed silent for a moment. “Can I have clothes? I don't wanna wear these.” Kindaichi nodded again.

 “Okay, go take your shower. I'll bring your clothes in.” Hinata threw his hands up in happiness. “Just don't use up _all_ my hot water. I have to get in there, too.” 

 “Just come in with me, then. It'll be quicker.” Kindaichi shook his head and chuckled. 

 “You are so damn cute.” Kindaichi wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. Hinata squeaked as Kindaichi nuzzled his face into his neck, leaving gentle kisses and tickling the redhead.

 “Aha! It tickles! What'd I do to deserve this fate?!” 

 “Get in the shower. I'll give you something to wear.” Hinata whined and wrapped his arms around Kindaichi's neck. 

 “No, I want you to come in with me.” Hinata placed a kiss on Kindaichi's left cheek. “Cause I wanna spend all the time I can with you tonight. Please?” Kindaichi sighed in defeat at his boyfriend’s whining face. 

 “Fine.” Hinata made a sound of obvious joy, lifting his head and pressing a kiss to Kindaichi’s lips. “But only because you won’t stop complaining. I don’t want to hear that all night.” Hinata laughed at Kindaichi’s red face. 

 “Oh, stop pretending that you don't want to spend time with me.” Hinata ran his fingers through Kindaichi’s hair. “Come on, let's go.” 

* * *

Hinata pulled on the shirt that his boyfriend let him borrow for the night. It was baggy on his small body and hung down to the top of his thighs. He climbed into the bed with the other male, resting his head on his chest. Kindaichi hummed happily as he felt the weight of Hinata’s head. “I missed doing this.” Hinata whispered. 

 “I’m sorry we never can anymore, Shouyou..I’ve just been so busy with everything, and-” Hinata pushed his finger onto Kindaichi’s lips, silencing him. 

 “Shhhh. Just hold me and go to sleep. No crying tonight.” There was a silence after that, Kindaichi rubbing Hinata’s shoulder gently. Hinata felt himself getting sleepy. He pulled the blanket up to his chest and closed his eyes. “..I love you…”

 Kindaichi pressed a kiss to the top of Hinata’s head. “I love you too, Shouyou,” his voice was deep and quiet, making Hinata melt into him, “Goodnight, munchkin.” He pressed another kiss to the shorter male’s head before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing the part about how Kindaichi's voice was deep and quiet, I tried to do the voice to make everything seem more real but I ended up sounding like a demon. Just to let you know.
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!


	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kindaichi's birthday today!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say other than happy birthday, my precious turnip son. <3

Kindaichi woke up to Hinata's gentle breaths. His orange hair was even more wild than usual from his constant rolling around. Kindaichi chuckled. His boyfriend was so cute. The taller male ran his fingers through Hinata's feathery hair before he noticed the time. It was nine thirty, and Kindaichi would need breakfast or else he wouldn't eat anything until lunch time. He sighed.

"Shouyou. Wake up." Kindaichi gently shook the smaller male. Hinata rolled over.

"No. I don't wanna. Not yet." Hinata held onto the covers. Kindaichi rested his head on the other's upper back.

"I just wanted to know if you want anything to eat." Hinata stayed silent for a moment, seemingly falling back to sleep.

"What do you have?" Hinata's voice was nearly silent. Kindaichi placed his hand on Hinata's hip.

"Well, I can make you pancakes. Or eggs. Or toast." Hinata grunted as he turned back to Kindaichi.

"Make me...toast. With peanut butter." Kindaichi chuckled. "And milk."

"Do you want chocolate milk? Or regular?" Hinata pouted.

"Chocolate. Now go make me my food, servant." Kindaichi rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but you have to give me a good morning kiss." Hinata whined but let Kindaichi push their lips together into a slow, sweet kiss. "Thank you." Hinata covered his head with the blanket.

"Go away. I want food." Kindaichi felt his jaw clench. He sighed instead of voicing his aggravation.

"Yeah, whatever." Kindaichi exited the bedroom, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

  
Hinata heard a plate touch a hard surface. Opening his eyes, he saw his requested breakfast on a stool next to the bed. He sat up, only to see Kindaichi leaving quickly, not saying a word. "Yuutarou? What's wrong?" Kindaichi directly in front of the door. He turned around and looked at Hinata.

"Nothing. I just need food." Hinata gave a concerned look before standing up and nuzzling into Kindaichi's chest.

"But you look really sad. And I don't like that." Kindaichi sighed. He ruffled Hinata's hair.

"Really, I'm fine. Go eat your toast." Hinata stayed in place and protested. "Or I'll tickle you." The smaller male jumped back at the mention of tickling.

"Okay, you win." Hinata sat back down on the bed. Kindaichi chuckled.

"Enjoy your food, Shouyou. " Kindaichi then walked out of the room.

* * *

  
Kindaichi sat down at his kitchen table. He stared down at the small egg on his plate. 'Why the hell is it so tiny?' He shrugged and cut the egg.

Hinata then made his way to the taller male. He stood behind him. "That egg is so small..." Kindaichi jumped at Hinata's voice. Hinata laughed at his reaction before he wrapped his arms around his chest and placed his chin on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Shouyou?" Kindaichi picked up an apple from a bowl in the middle of his small table.

"I want love." Kindaichi hummed. Hinata kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday, Yuutarou. " Kindaichi blushed gently.

"T-thank you." Kindaichi slowly took a small bite of his apple. Hinata giggled at the other's red face.

"I love you." Hinata hugged Kindaichi tighter. Kindaichi blushed harder. "I love you so much, Yuutarou. "

"I l-love you, too."

* * *

  
Kindaichi stood at his sink, washing dishes. Hinata walked over and tugged on his shirt. "Bed?" Kindaichi raised an eyebrow, most of his focus on the plate he was washing.

"What do you mean?" Hinata smiled."Shouyou?"

"Well, it's your birthday...and you need to feel happy." Hinata made a cute, innocent-looking face. Kindaichi smirked back at him.

"Well, I don't see why not." Hinata chuckled and turned the sink off, pulling Kindaichi into the bedroom and pushing him onto the bed.

"Get comfy, Yuutarou. You're gonna be here for awhile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. Your clothes are comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wants to steal Kindaichi's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so late with updating aaaahhh.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hinata woke up, feeling Kindaichi moving behind him. "You awake?" Hinata asked. Kindaichi groaned.

"Yeah." The taller male sat up in bed. Hinata chuckled. "What are you laughing at?"

"You sound so dead." Kindaichi rolled his eyes before standing up. He pulled a shirt over his head, looking back at Hinata.

"What time is it?" Hinata shrugged. "Check the time." Hinata blinked.

"But my phone's dead." Kindaichi sighed. "How am I supposed to check it when my phone died?"

"There's an alarm clock _right_  next to you." Hinata's mouth resembled an "o". Kindaichi grumbled and climbed onto the bed. He looked over Hinata. "Okay, you should get up. It's almost eight thirty. I should bring you home."

"But, I wanna stay again." Kindaichi chuckled and shook his head. "Please?" Hinata pouted.

"I'm sorry, Shouyou. Not tonight." Hinata lightly smacked Kindaichi's arm. "But we could meet up some time next week, m'kay?"

" _Fine,_ but you're a weenie." Kindaichi smiled. "Help me up?" The taller male put his hands under Hinata and lifted him up, carrying him out into the kitchen.

"Put your shoes on." Hinata compiled, pulling his shoes onto his feet. "And you're still wearing my shirt."

"Can I just wear it home? And then it'll be there if you ever stay over..?" Kindaichi rolled his gray eyes.

"Okay, fine. Wear it home." Hinata threw his arms up in victory . "But you need pants. You're not going out in that." Kindaichi walked back into his bedroom, pulled a pair of pajama pants out of his dresser, and threw them at his boyfriend. Hinata giggled.

"Oooh, these are soft." Kindaichi nodded, chuckling when Hinata pulled the pants on over his shoes. "They're comfy. I'm keeping them."

"Shouyou. You can't steal my pants, too." Hinata crossed his arms.

"Yes I can. You have comfortable clothes." Kindaichi gave a disapproving yet amused face.

"They're only comfortable for you because they're so big on you." Hinata frowned.

"Not true. These pants are really soft." Kindaichi sighed. "What? You sigh way too much." The taller male's jaw dropped slightly at his boyfriend's comment. "You've been sighing all day and most of last night. You even sighed when we-"

"T-that was a different type of sigh, though." Hinata chuckled. "You're making fun of me now." Hinata shook his head, still letting out small laughs. "Yes you are. You're mean." Hinata just laughed harder at Kindaichi.

"I'm not mean, baby. I'm having fun with you." Kindaichi crossed his arms. "Yuutarou. You're being a weenie again."

"Why do you call me that all the time." Hinata shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get you home."

"Okay!" The smaller male ran out of Kindaichi's door, running through the hall of the building.

"Sh-Shouyou, be quiet! It's eight thirty! People are sleeping!" Hinata ran down the stairs to the main floor, where an older man glared at him for being so hyper and loud. Kindaichi groaned.

When they made it outside, Kindaichi grabbed Hinata's shoulder, guiding him to his car. "I still can't believe that it's so tiny."

Kindaichi smiled, practically shoving Hinata inside. "It's not that tiny, Shouyou."

"Yes it is. Admit it." Kindaichi chuckled. 

* * *

 

They made it to Hinata's apartment at ten o'clock. "That traffic was  _bad."_ Kindaichi watched Hinata get out of the vehicle. 

"What time do you think you'll get home?" Kindaichi shrugged.

"I don't know, midnight maybe." Hinata bit his lip.

"Do you wanna stay over tonight? I mean, my bed's kinda small, but we'll manage." 

"No, I'll be okay." Hinata looked worried. "I'll call you once I get home, alright?" Hinata nodded. "Do you want me to walk you in?"

"No, I'm fine." Hinata stretched. Then he leaned into the car. "Gimme a kiss." Kindaichi smiled and leaned into Hinata's kiss. 

"Okay, I'm gonna get going. I love you."

"Love you, too. Good night." Hinata shut the door and watched Kindaichi begin to drive home. Then he began to walk into the building. "Be safe" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :))


	6. Birthday #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of flashbacks for these two lovely babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I've been really tired and lazy lately so I haven't done much writing. I hope you enjoy

****

Hinata sat on his bed with his boyfriend, his head on his shoulder. “You know, you didn't have to come over. It's just my birthday.” Kindaichi rolled his gray eyes.  

“Well, you were with me on mine, so it's only fair.” Hinata shrugged. Kindaichi wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled his body slightly closer.

“Whatever.” Hinata picked up a photo album from his side table and opened it. “Look, it's from our second year in high school.” Kindaichi looked over and smiled at the pictures.

“Yeah. There's a lot from that end of the year dance that your school had.” Hinata chuckled at the memory.

“That night both sucked and rocked.” Hinata smiled as the night flashed in his brain.

_ Kindaichi stood in the middle of the gymnasium with Hinata. Their conversation was about how shitty the music was. “You know,” Hinata said, readjusting his shirt, “We should dance together when there's a slow song, just because.” Kindaichi smiled down at Hinata. _

_ “Yeah, we should.” Kindaichi rested his hand on Hinata's lower back. Hinata squeaked and jumped at the sudden warmth on his back. “Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you.” _

Hinata laughed at the first picture, which was of him, Tanaka and Kindaichi. “I remember this part, too.” Kindaichi also let out a laugh at the image.  

_ “Hey! Hinata, Turnip. How's your night been so far?” Tanaka smacked Kindaichi on the back. Hinata shrugged.  _

_ “I mean, the music's kind of sucky, not gonna lie.” Tanaka laughed at Hinata's statement. _

_ “True.” Tanaka pulled his phone out of his pocket. He stood in between Kindaichi and Hinata before putting his camera in selfie mode. “Say, ‘Hooray to being gay!’” _

Hinata looked at the next picture. This one killed him of laughter even more. It was of Kindaichi sitting in a chair with Hinata kissing his cheek. His face was red with embarrassment, and there was a shot of Tsukishima rolling his eyes in the background. “Oh, stop it.” Kindaichi glared and smiled at the same time.”

_ “Aaaaah, my feet are killing me.” Kindaichi sat down in one of the chairs. Hinata walked up and sat directly next to him. _

_ “Same.” Hinata ran his fingers through his own hair. “I'm also really sweaty. I was dancing too hard.” Kindaichi nodded, implying that he was feeling the same. _

_ “Ugh. And these songs just keep getting worse.”   _

_ “Exactly. She keeps playing mainstream crap about sex and drugs. Why can't she play a nice, slow love song? Is that too much to ask?” _

_ “Apparently it is.” Kindaichi slouched forward. Hinata sighed gently, resting his hand on Kindaichi's back, rubbing small circles in between his shoulders. _

_ “Uh, excuse me?” Hinata looked over in the direction of the voice, seeing Yachi. “Is it okay if I take a picture of you guys?” _

_ “Yeah, sure.” Kindaichi sat up, completely facing Yachi. He wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders and pulled him slightly closer so that the picture would be easier to take. _

_ “Alright, just look happy or something.” Yachi pointed her camera at the two. Hinata smoothly turned his head and pressed his lips to Kindaichi's face just as the picture was being taken. He could feel his face heating up and pulled away when Yachi pointed the camera away from them. “That's a really cute picture, guys. I'll send it to you when I get home, Hinata.” _

_ “Okay!” _

Hinata let small chuckles leave his mouth as Kindaichi rolled his eyes. “I'm sorry, Yuutarou. You're just so adorable sometimes.”

“Sometimes? Wow, you're mean.” Hinata smiled and flipped the page. The next picture made his stomach flip happily.

“This is my favorite one out of all of them.” Kindaichi smiled down at it.

_ A slow song began to play throughout the large room. Hinata smiled and grabbed onto Kindaichi's hand. “You said that we can dance.” Kindaichi nodded at Hinata's words. He wrapped his arms around Hinata's middle. He felt the other grab onto his shoulders. _

_ Hinata closed his eyes and leaned his head on Kindaichi's chest. He could hear the other's heart beating in his chest. They began to gently sway as if they were plants gently being pushed by the wind. Hinata opened his mouth to talk. _

_ “You're really warm, you know.”  He lifted his head and looked Kindaichi in the eye. “And I think I really like you.” Kindaichi smiled. He leaned down until their lips met and formed a slow, gentle kiss. _

_ Right after they pulled apart, Hinata noticed Tanaka videotaping them. He gave a look of slight disappointment. “I'm sorry, it's just too cute-” Hinata shook his head and chuckled before resting his head on Kindaichi's shoulder.  _

Hinata looked up at Kindaichi. “You know, it's kind of a coincidence that I picked up this one. That dance was on my birthday that year.”

“I know,” Kindaichi ruffled Hinata's hair, “and now we need to celebrate your current birthday.” Kindaichi leaned down and gave Hinata the same kiss he had given him that night. This was going to be a birthday to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi is having a hard time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some death and angst just because i can

_ Two years later _

Hinata sat up and stretched. He looked to his side and saw that the time was 7:48. He smiled. It was the perfect time.

He stood up from bed and made his way out of the bedroom. His boyfriend was standing next to the kitchen table, typing a text on his phone. Hinata walked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

“Good morning,” Hinata mumbled, nuzzling his face in Kindaichi's shirt, “did you sleep good?” Kindaichi grunted in reply. “What's wrong?” The taller male sighed.

“My aunt just died this morning.” A sad smile appeared on his face. Hinata felt his eyes widen. His boyfriend's aunt had been extremely sick, and Kindaichi had been taking care of her for over a year now.

“Oh no, I.. I'm so sorry..” Kindaichi sighed again. He turned around and leaned down,  resting his head on top of Hinata's. “Do you need anything?”

“Just… come to her funeral with me…please.” Hinata nodded as much as he could with Kindaichi's chin on his head. He didn't know the other's relatives very well, except for his parents and extremely close relatives.

“I will.. I promise.” Hinata reached up and pushed Kindaichi's chin off of his head. “Come here, give me a kiss.” Kindaichi did what Hinata said, softly connecting their lips. The smaller male felt a tear roll down his lover's face.

“I'm sorry..I'm just really emotional right now.” Hinata shook his head.

“No, don't apologize. It's okay to let it out.” Hinata reached up and pulled Kibndaichi's head down onto his shoulder. He felt the other's body jump every few seconds, his hot tears falling onto Hinata's neck. Hinata was happy to have moved in with Kindaichi the year before, or else Kindaichi definitely would have been taking it a lot worse.

The taller male lifted his head and whispered into Hinata's ear. “Thank you for..for being here.” Hinata closed his eyes and smiled softly.

“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
